


And the Sound Of His Steps Beats Like a Hollow Drum

by Thinker109



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ghostbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: All the time in the world to walk to your destination.
Kudos: 10





	And the Sound Of His Steps Beats Like a Hollow Drum

Walking.

Wilbur Soot walks.

He moves through black as black as he’s ever seen but he knows he’s seen blacker, like Phil’s dark eyes when he… he killed him. 

Wilbur Soot walks, and he remembers. He remembers faces, they’re all fuzzy. Maybe that’s just how faces are, but somehow he doesn’t feel that way.

Sometimes, his steps change from  _ tat tat tat _ to crunches, like he’s walking on gravel. It’s awfully loud, and reminds him of walking through the ravine. His ravine.

Wilbur walks, and he realizes that he doesn’t remember something. He doesn’t remember his last name. He probably never had one, and it’s not particularly important to remember.

Walking up then down and up and down like walking over mountains, he knows mountains. It never gets tiring though, not even when he walks up for what seems like miles.

Somebody walks, and he knows… He knows that he doesn’t know, and that’s okay. The emptiness when he tries to reach for… something… is normal. It’s always been there, he doesn’t remember otherwise.

Walking through a hazy mist, and seeing people who don’t see him, but he knows they used to. People used to look at him, didn’t they? Rocks skitter away from his toes as he walks. They don’t want to make a sound, and he doesn’t want to hear one.

Someone walks, and every sound he hears sounds like music and he knows that music is important. It’s important… It’s important… why? To whom?

Walking and suddenly being seen and being heard and being seen and being heard and it feels good but very very bad because many things happened when he used to be seen and he used to be heard but it’s happening again and things are always happening and have been happening for a while now, haven’t they?

Ghostbur sits. He sits in silence, a contrast to the forlorn melody in what once was a heart.


End file.
